A Promise: GoodBye
by JennaOfTheTriforce
Summary: Okay.....this is a prologue sorta to my story "Triforce Princes and Princesses: The Keys to a Forgotten Past"......so enjoy! C


A Promise: Goodbye __

A Promise: Goodbye

By: Jenna of the Triforce

She still wept over him; not wanting to move on. Her heart wasn't ready to even consider letting go. 

~ But there are others out there right? Then why can't I let go? Chad passed on over three months ago. ~

Rei Hino sat in her room wondering why she took her late boyfriend's death so hard. Her life was a mess, even though she refused to show it. Her grandpa and friends had gotten over it long ago. But memories of that day echoed in her teenage mind.

@ _Flashback_ @

It was a beautiful early spring day and all of the cherry blossoms were finally in bloom. Rei and Chad were taking a walk around the Temple grounds hand in hand.

"You know I never thought that I'd be in this position with you." Chad said, pulling her close.

"Same here." The wind blew through her hair and made her look like a princess. Chad gently slipped a cherry blossom behind her ear, the lite color standing out in her raven locks. Then a voice cut through the air. 

"And I'm gonna end it." Before neither of them knew what was going on, three shots rang out through the air. The next thing that Rei knew Chad had knocked her on the ground. She struggled to get up when she heard Chad scream and hit the ground. 

"NO NO NO!" Rei cried. The murder had already disappeared, he was no were to be found. Rei cradled the wounded Chad in her arms, his blood leaking on to her temple kamono. "Chad. Please no."

"Rei. Don't cry. I know I'm going to die." He gasped. Then she realized that one of the bullets made a critical hit to his heart. Tears streamed down her face when she heard the Ambulance and cop cars. Chad forced back the pain and wiped them away.

"Chad. Don't go." She sobbed, grasping his hand in her own.

"Promise me that you'll move on and find another love." She shook her head no at first. "No. You must. Promise me. I won't be able to rest knowing you have no one to turn to."

"Only if you will watch over me an try your best to warn me of danger."

"I can't do the last one. You do that well enough already." His breathing became shallow. "I love you Rei. Don't forget me." And those were the last words that she heard from his lips.

@ _End Flashback_ @

"How can I move on. Everything around me reminds me of him." Rei whispered. Then she felt another presence in the room. A second later on of her vases crashed to the floor.

"Who's there!" Rei jumped from her spot on the bed. "Show yourself." She readied her self for attack, if need be. A small fire cat Pokemon came out of the shadows.

"Are you Sailor Mars?" it asked.

"Yes. But how did you know that?" Rei asked, not letting her guard down.

"My name is Calico. I was sent here by the clan of the Ancients to awaken your Ronin powers." The cat explained.

"Ronin? Me? I thought that was a legend." She seemed totally shocked.

"It is. And it will soon completely unfold. You as well as your friend Mina are to help them. Do not worry. You two are the only senshi gifted with these powers, Jenna." She continued.

"Jenna? My name's not Jenna. It's Rei."

"No your real name is Jenna Hino. You have family in the America's that sent you to live with your grandfather when you were six years of age to be safe from an upraising war." Rei looked confused. "You do not remember?"

"No. I have no memories of my early childhood."

"So I see. You must forget about that. You must come with me for training. But there are a few consequences."

"What are they?" she sounded as if she knew what was to come.

"First off you must take back your birth name. Two you are to return home, let your parents and siblings know your okay. Three be ready to leave in three weeks. Lastly let go of your past. Chad has no place in your future." To all of these Rei nodded, but it took a little longer on the third one. "If you're coming meet me at the Tokyo towers in three weeks.

The cat then left leaving Rei to think about this. A sudden light from her dresser caught her off guard. As she got a closer look, she saw that the medallion that Chad had given her on her last birthday was glowing in a shallow purple light. As she picked it up the symbol of mars shone as well.

When she glanced up at herself in the mirror she saw a small Japanese symbol in the center of the heart. It was the same as the one in the center of her medallion. The two lights began pulsating in the same rhythm. 

"Friendship…" she said under her breath as the light grew brighter and the symbol in the medallion changed into a small sphere no bigger than a shooter marble. The symbol glistened in the center in a purple color as a flood of memories filled her mind. She fell to her knees in pain, but could not find it in her to scream. 

She looked at herself in the mirror again. Her hair was now pulled back in a French braid and she wore a dark purple sub-armor; just like the ones in the legend that she had heard so many times. She dared not to believe at first but then she sore that she heard Chad say, "Believe in your power. The power of Triforce."

@ _Three Weeks Later_ @

Rei walked up the stairs to the top of the Tokyo towers to see Calico and Mina waiting for her.

"Hi Rei." The blonde said, now wearing a medallion similar to her own, but it had the symbol of love.

"It's Jenna. Jenna Hino."

And so the three began their long journey, leaving the past behind and traveling to a new, exciting, exciting, and life threatening future.


End file.
